vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
Summary Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku (京楽 次郎 総蔵佐 春水, Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsuke Shunsui) is the captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. His lieutenants are Nanao Ise and Genshirō Okikiba. He is the former captain of the 8th Division. Power and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely 100+years Classification: Shinigami Attack Potency: Town Level '(Effortlessly defeated Yasutora Sado)|'Town Level+ '''(Defeated Coyote Starrk)| At least '''Small Country Level+ by powerscaling from Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Effortlessly dodge Starrk's attacks without mussing his hat or kimono and he notably makes a massive leap in Shunpo to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, a feat commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle) '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Town Level(Able to withstand a Cero at point-blank range from Starrk in his released form without any noticeable injuries)|At least Small Country Level+ (Able to endure the attacks of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power) Stamina: '''Very High '''Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō Intelligence: Very High, Despite his laid-back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even when he was younger, Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets.Shunsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bounts. He was also one of the few people to suspect that Aizen was hiding something.In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about those kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy. Shunsui has also proven himself very persuasive. Shortly after becoming Captain-Commander, he was able to convince Central 46 to agree to all his new requests. Powers and Abilities: Master Swordsman,Hakuda Combatant,Shunpo Master,Master Strategist & Tactician,Immense Spiritual Power,Enhanced Strength, and Enhanced Durability Weakness: Very Lazy Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Zanpakutō '''Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone; Viz "Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness"): His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as a daisho ''sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side, however, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other Zanpakutō, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting at full power until Katen Kyōkotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Shunsui does not like to "play" with "her". * '''Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer" (花風紊れて花神啼き天風紊れて天魔嗤う, hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau; Viz"When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers"). Kyōraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end. Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Shunsui has stated they still work the same way; one (the wakizashi) is used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) is used mainly for power strikes. Thusly, they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. * Shikai Special Ability: The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules, and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. According to Shunsui, "You win, you live. You lose, you die. She's a fickle one, all right." ** Bushōgoma (不精独楽, Lazy Spinning Top): Shunsui rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with a target, envelopes the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous, but can disorient an opponent trapped within it.The technique is powerful enough to counteract high-powered Cero blasts.The game this technique represents is a spinning top game. *** Takaoni (嶄鬼, Mountain Demon): This move was used in Shunsui's battle with Starrk, but Starrk's attack hid the nature of the technique.However, Shunsui later explains that in this "game", whoever is higher up "wins." *** Kageoni (影鬼, Shadow Demon): The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses".The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows when using this technique, and he can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. *** Irooni (色鬼, Colorful Demon): In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else. If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return. Bankai: Not yet revealed. Ukitake warned Shunsui not to release his Bankai "where others can see Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Bleach